Dragoring the Ultimate Being
Prologue Jadag, the creator of the Great Beings, was working with his creations to start the ultimate being. The Great Spirits would finish him in a few thousand years, so Jadag began calling the most powerful forces of the universe into one - he then began placing it in the new being. Jadag called Deso and Grominax, the Great Being Overlord and Great Being Ghost - the only ones of their kind. "Yes, creator." they said in unison. "I have a mission for you. Make the great spirits bodies, so they can finish this creature". Jadag said to his creations. "Yes, great creator." They left to give the orders to the other great beings. Jadag sat alone in the room. He had heard of the great beings. "Creator?" jadag whirled around and saw nothing but his creation. he was shocked "Y...Ye...Yes?" said jadag. "I want up, creator.." Said his creation. "I don't think you should do that yet." Said Jadag to his creation. "Why not creator?" Said the creation. Jadag replied. "You are not finished yet." The creation asked. "What is my name creator?" Jadag thought about it and said; "...Dragomax is your name - it means guardian protector in my language." "Thank you, creator. When will I be finished?" Asked Dragomax. "In a short time. The great spirits are being given bodies so they can finish yours." Said Jadag. "Why cant you, creator?" Said Dragomax. "Because, your body would be overloaded when I give it power and life. I have no body, the great spirits are the only ones who can be contained in the body needed to finish you." Dragomax spoke to his creator for days the length of there dialogue would be too much for us so i will give only a sample of it. "Creator why am I here? What am I meant to do?" Jadag looked upon his creation. He had made it for a hidden purpose - If he told Dragomax he might not fulfil the mission Jadag had for him. "I cannot tell you, Dragomax. But I can tell you one thing...." Said Jadag. "What is it, creator?" Asked Dragomax, in awe. "If you ever meet a a person called Giromas you must help him." Answered Jadag. "Yes creator." Said Dragomax. jadag looked on drogomax lovingly like his child. "call me father." dragomax had been around for eons unable to speak or move jadag was the only person to ever show any kindness towards him. "yes...father." years went by jadag visited dragomax every day. one day jadag came and he had something special. "dragomax ive brought you a gift." said jadag as he walked in. "what is it father?" asked dragomax. "the great beings bodys are done ive brought the three beings worthy of finishing you." jadag answered to the question. dragomax smiled he had never smiled before. "thank you father." part one the completion through the door entered a massive being that appeared to be nothing but ripples in the air as if from heat, a massive dragonlike beast with a kanohi between its eyes and a female toa-esque being. dragomax felt something a deep throbbing in his chest. the girl walked over and started waving her hand over him flesh growing while the rippled being infuse dhim with massive energy burning his body. the dragon just recently affected by the change on the great beings only added the mechanical components. jadag watched the whole time and after days dragoring was laid in a pool to heal. he rose up the next day power surging in him he laughed and danced upon the very skies themselves. jadag brought him back to the ground and smiled. "so my son how does it fell to be among the living?" dragon ring smiled and let a wave of energy from the ground escape instead of catching it. "its amazing father. but..." "what is it dragoring?" "i feel something when i see that female. what is this warmth this throbbing father?" "love go tell her how you feel and earn her love." Category:Stories